ATM-Automatic Termination Machine
ATM-Automatic Termination Machine is the second half of the seventh episode of Kyyle's World . It aired with its partner on May 14, 2010. The episode, "The Bananas " follows. Synopsis Yvette is fed up with ATMs' inconvieniency, and so, she orders an online one which happens to be a termination machine (Automatic Termination Machine). Episode Plot Outline The episode begins with Yvette stopping at City Bank after her trip to the grocery store . She tries to get $40.00 from an ATM, but after many failed attempts, kicks the machine and hurts her foot. She leaves in the car with no money and feeling like that was a waste of time. At the house, Yvette surfs the web in the hope of finding a better way to make a transaction using an ATM. She finds a site that offers a new ATM for free. She clicks 'order' and goes to get a soda, but she never read the ATM translation, which says: ATM-Automatic Termination Machine! Next morning, when Kyyle , Granny , Spartica and Cypriani wake up and come into the living room, they find a giant packaging box in the room. Yvette announces it as the new family ATM and the package opens itself. She gets her $50.00 and goes for some coffee. Kyyle examines the machine, and a robotic hand plucks him into the wall. Realizing it's supsicious, he tries to tell dad, but he's too busy arguing with Yvette. Kyyle talks about his suspicion with Granny, but even she disagrees with him and tells him ATMs were made by smart people. Kyyle , after a long listing of stuff made by smart people that's faulty, he goes over to the machine to examine it. Spartica finds this weird and doesn't believe Kyyle's supsicion. He tries to make a withdrawl but almost gets zapped by lasers. He literally dances across the floor trying to evade the lasers being shot at him, but is the targeted in the eyes and fire at. His eye balls roll across the room with Kyyle walking away annoyed. After a montage of various attempts to expose the ATM's true desire, Kyyle starts to give up. However, when Yvette walks by, she is grabbed by the ATM's robotic arms. Kyyle hears her scream and comes running along with Granny and Spartica . The machine targets them all with lasers and they cause a commotion. In the end, Kyyle destroys the bot by stabbing it with a wrench. The episode ends with part of the robot's eye blicking. Voicing Cast Stu Krenshaw Geoffe Harter Carli Ohi Veronica Gaffer Trivia *This episode's title is a pun on the name, Automatic Teller Machine. *The characters C12H22011 that appears on the robot's screen in the formula for Table Sugar. This is further shown as Kyyle responds by saying, "Sugar?" *The scene where the ATM points a laser at Kyyle's eyes was cut in the UK. Continuity *The Regis' House was destroyed for the first time. *The ATM Robot is the second to be seen in the series. *A laser appears for the second time. Allusions *Kyyle makes a reference to Albert Einstein by saying, "ATMs weren't made by the smartest dude in the 1800's!" **Kyyle also shows his picture in a book when he says this. Errors/Goofs *When Yvette tries to make her first transaction, the number on her paper is $50.00 (to get from the ATM), but she types in $45.00. *The area code for Seattle is 206, not 212, which's the area code for New York . Category:Episodes